Juega conmigo
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Traduccion. One-shot. Naruto le pedido a su novia que juegue con el, sin embargo cuando Hinata llega, ella tiene otro tipo de ideas acerca de lo que jugaran.


**Juega conmigo**

Hinata sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, ella se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del apartamento de su novio, ella había ido muchas muchas veces, sin embargo ahora podría ser una ocasión especial, ambos tenían dieciséis años y habían pasado un años maravilloso, poco después de que el había regresado a la aldea con Jiraiya ella había encontrado el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Para su alegría el le correspondió y así comenzaron a salir, los últimos doce meses habían sido increíbles, el había rescatado a Gaara, derroto a Orochimaru, derroto a Akatsuki y había traído de vuelta al arrogante Sasuke, y ha sido nombrado oficialmente como el sucesor de Tsunade, es decir El Rukodaime Hokage. La gente del pueblo veía lo sorprendente y valiente que el se había vuelto, todo en el era maravilloso, y ella era muy feliz con el. Sin embargo, el año pasado también estuvo plagado de recuerdos, citas, besos y promesas. Desde que el iba a ser el próximo Hokage su padre había hablado con el, ella lo amaba con todo el corazón y ella sabia que el sentía lo mismo, pero había un problema, tenían dieciséis, estaban enamorados, se amaban, estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y eran vírgenes, hoy se cumplía un año de su noviazgo y Naruto le había pedido que viniera a JUGAR con el, ella tenia en mente que clase de juego podría ser, de solo pensarlo su rostro se volvía rojo como tomate.

Cuando finalmente Hiashi había aceptado la relación de ambos, el la había citado a ella en su estudio el sábado para "hablar", ella había sido golpeada por Neji, casi se muere al caer en una cascada y estuvo cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, NADA en su vida había sido tan aterrador como cuando su padre le explico acerca del SEXO, Hiashi había usado títeres y la explicación anatómica con estos había sido realmente preocupante.

Sin embargo, cuando ella pensó en Naruto sin camisa… mmm... Ella no podía negar que resultaba muy interesante y se sentía atraída físicamente por Naruto. Hinata se sentía triste, una parte de ella quería ser una buena chica y esperar hasta contraer matrimonio, pero para eso faltaban años; otra parte quería averiguar que se sentía hacerlo, besarlo y hacerlo con el rubio, porque ella quería realmente hacer el amor con el. Cuando Naruto la había invitado a JUGAR ella requería ayuda de alguien con experiencia, por lo que se dirigió a sus amigas.

---------------------------------------------

-¿Naruto? ¿Sexo con Naruto? Ewww- Sakura se había cubierto las orejas y se negó a escuchar lo demás.

---------------------------------------------

-Eh, no vas a hacer nada malo, ya era hora- dijo Ino mientras la felicitaba.

Hinata estaba apenada -No es nada sucio como eso, ¡Vamos a hacer el amor!- Ino la miro mas -Tal vez, quiero decir… probablemente, es solo…-.

Ino se burlo -Esta bien Hinata, solo recuerda una cosa-.

-¿Que?-.

-Hazlo como si no hubiera mañana-.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós-. Hinata se escapo mientras Ino se reía de ella.

---------------------------------------------

Temari le sonrío y toco suavemente su hombro, ella era la mujer mas experimentada del grupo, ella estaba comprometida con Shikamaru y se van a casar en unos meses, pero evidentemente ella sabia como hacer feliz al amigo intimo de Shikamaru y tener una relación exitosa.

-Esta bien Hinata, comprendo tu confusión-.

-No es eso, amo a Naruto-kun con todo mi corazón, es solo que una parte de mi quiere que sea una buena chica y esperarse hasta el matrimonio-.

Temari asintió -Yo te entiendo completamente, una parte de ti quiere esperar y hacer las cosas bien. Otra parte de ti quiere probar los placeres del cuerpo- usando un tono grave y de comprensión.

Hinata se sintió aliviada de que alguien la entendiera -Eso es-.

-Bueno Hinata, te tengo buenas noticias, hay una forma en que puedes tener ambas cosas-.

Hinata la miro confundida -Pero… ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo puedes aguantar tus ansias?-.

Temari sonrío triunfante -Oh eso es muy fácil. Yo sigo siendo VIRGEN, pero he tenido mucha diversión con Shikamaru-.

-¿En serio?- dijo dudosa Hinata.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¿Pero, como?-.

Temari se inclino y le susurro al oído -Hinata te diré dos palabras que cambiaran para siempre tu vida… SEXO ORAL-.

-¿El sexo oral?- dijo débilmente Hinata.

Temari asintió -Absolutamente, simplemente asegúrate de hacerlo disfrutar, no hay razón para que seas tu la única en disfrutar, deja te muestro con un plátano lo que tienes que hacer-, Temari le mostró en unos minutos lo que debería hacer usando la fruta de ejemplo.

---------------------------------------------

Tenten dijo emocionada -Hinata, no te preocupes, solo hazlo y no mires atrás-.

Ella sintió enrojecer su rostro -¿En serio?-.

-Absolutamente, si lo amas no hay nada malo en que lo quieras hacer para ser feliz, una y otra, y otra y otra vez- dijo Tenten, su voz sonó a ensueño.

-Ummm...…-.

-Y no estés nerviosa, los Hyuugas tienen un don natural para hacerlo-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hinata.

-Así es, usan sus suaves manos, sus labios y gracias a su control… realmente lo hacen increíble-.

-¿Ummm... Tenten?-.

-¿Si Hinata?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que podemos controlar nuestros órganos?-.

Y de repente Tenten se sonrojo -Bueno, yo… yo…- se levanto Bueno definitivamente no es porque yo y Neji lo hayamos hecho los últimos seis meses ¡Adiós!-, en ese momento Tenten se escapo.

---------------------------------------------

El resultado de todas sus investigaciones era que ahora estaba más confusa que antes.

---------------------------------------------

Volviendo a la realidad ella se encontraba en el apartamento, había entrado con una llave que Naruto le había dado.

-¿Hola Naruto-kun?- dijo.

-¡Hinata!- oyó ella desde el cuarto de baño -Estoy tomando una ducha, ahorita voy-.

-Muy bien- ella se dirigió al dormitorio a esperarlo, allí ella se sentó en la cama, en esta había una bolsa llena con condones. "-bueno, al menos el sabe que los usaremos para JUGAR-".

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Naruto salio húmedo pero totalmente vestido.

Hinata estaba avergonzada pero le enseño la bolsa diciéndole -Ah, Naruto-kun ¿para que es esto?-.

Naruto le sonrío y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza, el estaba avergonzado -Oh, los haz encontrado, creo que debería haberlos escondido mejor-.

-Eso no estaba escondido Naruto-kun- dijo ella intentando luchar contra el sonrojo en su rostro -Entonces, uhm, ¿usaremos esto para jugar?-.

Naruto sonrío y asintió -Me atrapaste Hinata-chan, así es, los usaremos para jugar ¿Qué dices?-.

Ella se sorprendió de que el pudiera pedirle algo tan importante de forma casual, como si fuera la cosa menos importante del mundo -Naruto-kun, por lo menos dilo de manera romántica-.

-¿Romántica?- sonó confuso -Hinata-chan ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el romance?-.

-Naruto, esto tiene que ver mucho con el romance, me refiero a que no vas a decirle a cualquier chica que juegue contigo-.

-¡Claro que lo haría!-.

-¿Qué?- grito Hinata.

Naruto se alejo un par de pasos al no comprender esa reacción -Hinata, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo un poco de diversión, eso es todo-.

-Un poco de diversión- dijo ella con pesadez -¿Todo esto para ti significa solo diversión?-.

-Bueno… si, ¿y para ti?-.

-Es un signo de amor entre dos personas enamoradas que quieren tener una relación emocional y espiritual una con la otra-.

Naruto la vio serio ­-Hinata-chan, estas tomando esto demasiado enserio, ¿nunca lo has hecho antes?-.

-¡NO!-grito con furia -Yo estaba esperando hasta el día de mi boda o por lo menos hasta estuviera segura que quería pasar con alguien toda mi vida-.

Naruto la vio desconfiado -Hinata-chan vas a perderte un monton de diversión si esperas tanto tiempo-.

Ella se sorprendió -Naruto-kun ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?-.

El le dio una enorme sonrisa -Un monton de veces-.

En ese momento Hinata sintió calor en el rostro mientras débilmente repetía lo que había escuchado -Muchas veces-.

El asintió -¡Claro! quiero decir que técnicamente se que esta mal, pero no hay una ley que vaya en contra de ello, pero realmente es divertido y disfruto haciéndolo, antes lo hacia solo y me divertía mucho- el se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza -Nunca pensé que alguien quisiera jugar conmigo, pero Kiba me descubrió una vez y me pregunto si podía unirse-.

Ella se empezó a ahogar con sus ideas -Ki…Ki…Kiba te descubrió y te pidió unirse a ti-.

Naruto se río y asintió -Si, en un primer momento pensé que eso me traería un monton de problemas-.

-Nunca me imagine eso- dijo molesta.

A el le parecía muy extraño que ella dijera eso pero continuo -Bueno de algún modo se divertía viéndome, así que quiso unírseme y yo le permití unirse al juego-.

Ella dijo secamente -Entiendo-.

-Entonces se nos ocurrió pedirle a Shikamaru y a Choji que jugaran con nosotros-.

"-Esto no es posible, ¿Todos los chicos haciendo eso?-" ella nunca pensó que todos fueran sospechosos.

Naruto no se dio cuenta que su novia estaba en estado de shock por lo que continuo diciendo -Por supuesto tuvimos que convencer a Shikamaru porque para el todo es problemático, sin embargo una vez que lo probo se volvió un adicto a jugar-.

-Supongo que si- dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

-Bueno, por supuesto, tan pronto como Choji descubrió que Shikamaru lo hacia el se unió, como sabrás Choji no hace nada que Shikamaru no haga antes-, Naruto dijo tristemente -¿Podrías creer qué Sasuke no quería jugar conmigo?-.

-¿Sasuke?- ella sabia que ambos eran bastante competitivos, y mas aun después de su beso.

Viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata dijo -¡Lo se!, sabes que el es demasiado serio para intentar algo, pero le seguí insistiendo hasta que acepto, probablemente lo hizo para que yo dejara de molestarlo pero creo que cuando se unió a nosotros una tarde lo disfruto mucho, aunque no se si podremos jugar otra vez-.

-Ya veo-, ella sacudió la cabeza, todo el tiempo que ella había pensado que Naruto era inocente era una total mentira. Ahora resultaba que el era el líder de un grupo que amaban el SEXO EN GRUPO ENTRE HOMBRES. Inmediatamente un pensamiento inquietante vino a su mente -Um, Naruto, ¿alguna vez Neji jugo con ustedes?-.

-A Neji le pregunte una vez pero me dijo que el era un Hyuuga y que eso haría que su honor se vería ensuciado-, el la miro con preocupación -Oh, Hinata-chan, no pensaras que es muy infantil ¿verdad?-.

Ella estaba viendo al piso mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza -Bueno…-.

El rápidamente unió sus manos junto con las de la chicha, ella vio la preocupación en los ojos del chico, -Por favor, juega conmigo Hinata-chan, realmente quiero compartir esto contigo, es algo que no suelo hacer, pero te prometo que una vez que lo hagas te enamoraras de el- dándole una sonrisa Uzumaki, -Será lo mas divertido que harás en toda tu vida-.

Con el chico frente a ella, vio el amor en sus ojos después de aquellas terribles revelaciones "-¿esto será amor, o será algo mas sucio?-", ella nunca había dudado de los sentimientos de amor del chico, pero después de saber todas las traiciones que el había hecho, se preguntaba si todavía lo podría amar, su respuesta era afirmativa, pero un pensamiento sombrío le llego de nuevo a la mente -Naruto-kun, se que haz jugado con otros hombres, pero ¿alguna vez haz jugado con alguna mujer?-.

El sacudió la cabeza -Le pregunte a Sakura un tiempo, pero ella me dijo que era estupido-, el se burlo -Pero te aseguro que si Sasuke jugara con nosotros ella se nos uniría gustosa-.

Hinata se ruborizo, Sakura y Sasuke eran la competencia a la que ella tendría que enfrentarse, -¿Te gustaría hacer un trío con ellos?-.

-¡Claro!, es decir, no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero ¿Por qué no podríamos hacer esta?-.

Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de centrarse en las buenas noticias que esta revelación significaba -Pero nunca haz jugado con Sakura, ni con ninguna otra chica-, el rubio sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Nunca, esto siempre ha sido una especie de diversión para mi, ha veces me han dado ganas de preguntarle a Iruka-sensei o a Kakashi-sensei para que se nos unieran, pero creo que seria algo raro que ellos jugaran con chicos mas jóvenes-.

Ella sabia que el rubio veía a Iruka como una especie de figura paterna, pero eso era realmente preocupante "-No es su culpa, aunque, Naruto-kun se ha visto privado toda su vida de amor y atención, por eso el hacia bromas en la academia, para llamar la atención, el quería el amor, y lo iba a aceptar de cualquier forma, realmente no era su culpa-", ella tendría que perdonarlo y olvidar todo lo que el chico le dijo, después de todo el solo quería afecto, no podría culparlo, ella llego a una decisión.

-Naruto-kun, voy a JUGAR contigo, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y cuantas veces tu quieras de la manera que mas te guste a ti-, el chico tenia una enorme sonrisa, -Pero hay una condición-.

-Cualquier cosa Hinata-chan- dijo felizmente.

-Voy a perdonar el hecho de que hayas jugado con otros si me prometes que NUNCA jugaras con alguien más que no sea yo-.

-¿Que?, Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no puedo…-.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo con ira en el rostro, -… te amo y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, pero no te voy a compartir- dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, -Tienes que elegir, si no estas dispuesto a dejar de JUGAR con los chicos entonces yo no puedo estar contigo nunca mas-.

El estaba en shock -Romperías nuestro compromiso-.

-Lo haría- dijo con vehemencia, esa respuesta no dejaba lugar a dudas, ella lo haría.

Naruto puso sus manos a los lados del cuerpo -Esta bien Hinata-chan, juro que nunca mas jugare con alguien mas a tirar globos de agua que no seas tu-.

-Me alegro Naruto-kun, es bueno saber que dejaras de…- ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras -Espera, ¿jugabas con ellos con globos de agua?-.

-Bueno, con estas cosas- el se acerco a la cama y saco completamente el contenido de la bolsa, dejando frente a el y Hinata una especie de paquetitos de plástico que contenían una especie de aro hecho de látex, -En mi ultimo cumpleaños Ero-sennin me regalo una caja con un millón de estas cosas y me dijo que debía disfrutar con cada uno de ellos, nose porque me dio tantos globos, pero los llene de agua y fui por Konoha lanzándolos a las personas, entonces Kiba me vio y nos divertimos haciendo guerras de globos de agua. Pero yo juro que solo lo are contigo-.

Ella sonrío aliviada -Uhm, Naruto-kun, esto no es un globo, no esta diseñado para ser llenado con agua-.

El estaba confundido -Entonces ¿Para que se usa?-.

La enorme sonrisa que Hinata tenia en el rostro fue reemplazada por una cara de pánico, ya que ella tendría que explicarle a Naruto que se usaban para protegerse al tener relaciones sexuales, un segundo después la idea de explicarle como funcionaban resultaba tentadora, con una mano tomo uno de los paquetitos y tiro los demás al piso, después tiro al muchacho en la cama mientras decía -Naruto-kun te enseñare una forma diferente de JUGAR, te juro que te gustara mas que cualquier lucha de globos de agua-.

Lo que ocurrió después se los dejo a su imaginación…

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Aqui les ando trayendo una traduccion mas del autor **lord of the land of fire**, es uno de sus one-shots. Asi que tambien agradescanle a el por dejarme traducir este fanfic


End file.
